Gibt es Hoffnung?
by ramsi
Summary: Ein sterblicher König und ein Elb. Gibt es eine Zukunft? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Gibt es Hoffnung?  
Paring: Eomer/Legolas  
Warnung: Slash, OOC

Wir nehmen als gegeben hin: Legolas ist Eomer in der Nacht vor der Krönung wesentlich näher gekommen, als es zwischen Männern, Naja, Mann und Elb sein sollte. Doch es gibt keine Zukunft für sie. Was nun?  
Hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei.

Disclaimer: Ach ja, keine der Personen gehört mir und ich hab sie mir leider nur ausgeliehen. Nichts entspricht der Wahrheit.

Legolas war unheimlich traurig und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als wieder zu seinem geliebten Eomer zurück zu gehen. Aber das ging nicht, ihm war das voll bewusst. Eomer würde heute zum König von Rohan gekrönt und er, ein Elb, noch dazu einer gleichen Geschlechts als Lebensgefährte und Liebhaber! Das war unmöglich.  
Rohan brauchte einen Erben, wenn Eomer nicht mehr wäre und mit ihm, Legolas, wäre das nun wirklich nicht möglich. Zudem musste ein König auch respektabel sein und über jeden Zweifel erhaben, ohne Schwächen, denn nur so konnte ein Volk regiert werden. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine Gedanken an eine gemeinsame Zukunft, sein Verlangen nach Eomer und seine Liebe zu ihm. Ja er liebte Eomer, er begehrte ihn nicht nur, er liebte ihn, von ganzem Herzen und das hatte er ihm nicht gesagt. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren von der erlebten Leidenschaft der letzten Nacht noch sehr verwirrt. Er konnte sich an jede einzelne Berührung der Hände und Lippen Eomers erinnern. Er zuckte zusammen, als etwas wie ein Dolchstich sein Herz traf. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Ihn, den er so sehr begehrte, ihn, den er für immer in seinen Armen halten wollte. Diese Nacht war das Schönste, was er je erlebt hatte, kein Partner vorher, Elb oder Mensch, Mann oder Frau hatten ihn sich selbst so vergessen lassen und dabei war tatsächlich gar nicht so viel passiert.  
Er konnte einfach nicht... Er wollte nicht... Und doch musste es sein. Er musste ihn verlassen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er bei der Krönungszeremonie dabei sein. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen. Nichts könnte schlimmer sein, nicht einmal der Tod. Ohne ihn weiter leben zu müssen, ihn nie wieder berühren zu dürfen, war mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Er versuchte diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er wollte sich auf den Weg machen und eine Frau für seinen Geliebten finden. Eine Frau, mit der Eomer einen Stammhalter zeugen konnte und mit der er auch glücklich würde. Es wurde Zeit. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Eomer nicht über den Weg laufen wollte. Schon zu lange hatte er in Gedanken versunken hier gestanden und sich erinnert. So schmerzhaft diese Erinnerung auch war, sie zauberte gleichzeitig ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. 

Er drehte sich um und wollte mit schnellen Schritten das Gebäude verlassen. 'Schnell um die nächste Ecke, nur raus hier, bloß nicht Eomer begegnen.', dachte er. Das würde er nicht ertragen.  
Aber genau das passierte. Er stieß fast mit ihm zusammen. Er war von seinen Gedanken so abgelenkt, dass seine Elbensinne nicht mehr richtig funktionierten und er Eomer und drei seiner Männer nicht hatte kommen hören.  
Entsetzt bleib er stehen, starrte Eomer an. Er wollte sich recht unelbenhaft auf dem Absatz umdrehen und fliehen, doch es ging nicht. Seine Beine versagtem ihm den Dienst. Er war wie festgenagelt und konnte Eomer nur ansehen.  
Eomer sah auch ihn an. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinem Blick, er hatte genauso wenig damit gerechnet ihm zu begegnen wie er. Er hatte sich jedoch recht schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Dieser Blick, dieses Gesicht. Diese Lippen...Diese zärtliche Zunge, die seinen Körper erkundet hatte.  
Legolas konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern. Ein Verlangen entstand in ihm, das er kaum zu verbergen wusste. Verlegen wollte er den Blick senken, doch das wäre erst recht auffällig gewesen.  
Sein Blick traf Eomers und er sah dasselbe Verlangen in dessen Augen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden. Dann hatte sich der Thronfolger Rohans wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Er begrüßte ihn freundlich.  
"Legolas, seid mir willkommen. Ein Elb ist immer gern gesehen in diesen Hallen. Habt Ihr doch geholfen sie zu verteidigen und ganz Mittelerde dazu. Ich freu mich Euch bei meiner Krönung anwesend zu wissen."  
Sein Blick sagte soviel mehr. Er spiegelte das ganze Verlangen, das er selbst empfand. Die Worte Eomers taten weh, denn nun konnte er nicht so ohne weiteres verschwinden.  
"König Eomer, ich bin ebenso erfreut an diesem Tag bei Euch in Rohan zu sein. Mögen Eure Tage glücklich sein, möget Ihr mit gerechter und weiser Hand herrschen und Rohan lange regieren.", antwortete Legolas.  
Im Stillen dachte er nur 'Verdammter Mist, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, warum war ich so unaufmerksam, jetzt muß mein Herz noch mehr bluten, als es eh schon tut.'  
Er verneigte sich leicht vor Eomer.  
"Ich will Euch nicht aufhalten, ich sehe, Ihr müsst Euch noch zurecht machen.", sagte er, drehte sich um und floh beinahe schon rennend nach draußen.  
Er war völlig verzweifelt. Ihn zu sehen, diesen Blick zu spüren, das war einfach zu viel. Er wollte zurückgehen, Eomer bei der Hand nehmen, ihn mit sich ziehen, aufs Pferd setzen und mit ihm flüchten. Wohin war ihm egal, nur weit, weit weg, wo es egal war, ob sie sich liebten oder nicht.  
Ihm war klar, dass das nicht möglich war. Rohan hatte keinen Truchsess und ohne Eomer auch keinen König. Das wäre fatal, grade in dieser noch recht aufgewühlten Zeit.  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, er lief mit verzerrtem Gesicht draußen herum. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, das sich so sehr nach Eomer sehnte. Seine Gefühle, bzw. sein Schmerz musste sich mehr als deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wieder gespiegelt haben.  
Er wurde sanft von der Seite angeredet. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und er starrte Aragorn an. Seinen Begleiter, der nun König Gondors war und mit Arwen, seiner großen Liebe verheiratet war. Auch er war gekommen, König Eomer und Rohan seine Aufwartung zu machen. Zudem wollten Gondor und Rohan ihre freundschaftlichen Beziehungen noch vertiefen.  
"Was bedrückt Dich so sehr? Was lässt Dich so verzweifelt drein blicken, mein Freund?", fragte Aragorn.  
Er hatte noch nie etwas gut vor ihm verbergen können. Er versuchte es mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Schulterzucken abzutun.  
"Nichts mein Freund, gar nichts. Was sollte denn sein? Ich habe lediglich festgestellt, dass ich nichts Vernünftiges zum Anziehen habe und aussehe, als wäre ich aus irgendeiner Ecke gekrochen gekommen. Du weißt doch wie stolz ich bin und wie viel ich auf mein Aussehen halte. Wie es dazu kommen konnte, weiß ich wirklich nicht. Wird daran liegen, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein wollte. Ich habe dringende Dinge zu erledigen, doch Eomer hat mir gesagt, wie sehr es ihn freue mich hier zu wissen. Du siehst, ich bin in einer Zwickmühle." Er versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln, legte den Kopf schief und sah Aragorn an.  
Aragorn erwiderte:" Mein Freund, ich kenne Dich wahrlich gut genug und ich sehe, dass Dich wesentlich mehr bedrückt. Geht es um Eomer?", fragte er sanft. In seiner Stimme schwang Verständnis mit.  
Legolas war schockiert, dass Aragorn etwas ahnte. Völlig überrumpelt versuchte er sich rauszureden.   
"N-nein, nein, wie kommst Du auf so etwas?", er lachte gequält. "Ich muß weg!", sprach er und rannte davon.  
Aragorn sah ihm besorgt hinterher. Er hatte schon lange bemerkt, wie Legolas Eomer ansah, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde es bemerken. Er hatte Verständnis, Liebe ist, wie sie ist. Sie macht auch vor Unsterblichen keinen Halt und auch keinen Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, Legolas vertraute ihm nicht und zudem war seine Hoffnung wirklich verloren. Rohan brauchte einen aufrechten, über jeden Zweifel erhabenen König und zudem einen Erben. Er hoffte, Legolas würde sich wieder beruhigen und über die Sache hinweg kommen, wie schon so oft. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Elb lange an jemandem hing. Aber vielleicht war es diesmal ja etwas Anderes? Es brachte nichts sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, da war nichts zu machen. Es tat ihm Leid um den Elb. Ob Eomer wohl davon wusste!  
Währenddessen wurde Eomer von Gehilfen eingekleidet und für die Krönung vorbereitet.  
Er bekam fast nichts mit, immer kreisten seine Gedanken um Legolas, den Elb, nach dem er sich so verzehrte. Die Erinnerung an ihr Beisammensein war noch frisch, es tat weh, ja verdammt, er liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn. Das durfte nicht sein. Es gab keine Zukunft für sie.  
Er war völlig abwesend und in Gedanken versunken. Es schmerzte ihn zutiefst, diesen Kummer in Legolas Augen erblickt zu haben. Er musste aufpassen, dass sich sein Glied bei den Gedanken an die letzte Nacht nicht wieder aufrichtete. Er hätte zu viel zu erklären, es würde nicht unbemerkt bleiben.  
Er wurde in feinste Stoffe gekleidet, eine eng anliegende Hose, die seine Beine hervorragend zur Geltung brachte. Eine wundervolle Tunika, ganz mit Goldfäden durchdrungen, einem König mehr als würdig. Das Schwert wurde ihm umgebunden. Ein Zeichen seines Standes und seiner Macht, die er über dieses Land hatte.  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gäbe. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn die Vorstellung, Legolas nie wieder in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen, ihn nie wieder küssen zu dürfen, seine weichen perfekten Lippen zu spüren, sein silberglänzendes Haar zu berühren...Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er musste damit aufhören, sonst würde es mächtig eng werden in seiner Hose. Er wurde erstaunt angesehen, ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei.  
"Nein, nein, alles Bestens, ich war nur in Gedanken.", erwiderte er. Ob es Legolas wohl so ähnlich ging? Jetzt würde er ihn den ganzen Tag lang sehen. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten? Das seine Leute nicht bemerkt hatten, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war mit Legolas diese einfachen Worte zu wechseln. Er wünschte sich weit weg, so weit weg, dass sie Beide zusammen sein könnten. Ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne irgendwelche Anforderungen erfüllen zu müssen. Er seufzte leicht. Das war nicht möglich. Hätte er sich seinem Verlangen doch nie hingegeben. Wüsste er doch nicht, wie schön es ist bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu berühren. Aber dann würde er sich den Rest seines Lebens fragen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre. Der Kuss, den sie getauscht hatten war einfach zu verlockend und zu süß gewesen. Er hatte ihn berühren und liebkosen müssen, egal ob ihm jetzt das Herz brach, oder nicht. Es war nichts dran zu ändern, er hoffte nur, dem Elben würde es besser gehen, aber das bezweifelte er. Dennoch wusste er nicht, ob den Elb nur das Begehren trieb oder auch anderes. Liebe zum Beispiel. Nein, ein Elb würde ihn vielleicht begehren, aber bestimmt nicht lieben. Dafür waren sie zu verschieden.  
Es war Zeit. Er musste raus vor sein Volk, musste die Krönung über sich ergehen lassen. König von Rohan... 'Ich, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn, König von Rohan. Verflucht, warum musste ich als einziger männlicher Verwandter Theodens übrig bleiben. Warum meint es das Schicksal so schlecht mit mir?'  
Er seufzte wieder. So groß war die Last, die er nun tragen musste. Wenigstens seine Schwester war nun glücklich. Sie hatte in Faramir gefunden, was sie so lange gesucht hatte. Wenigstens sie war nicht verdammt jemanden zu lieben, der sie nicht liebte, oder den sie nicht besitzen konnte. Auch wenn es zu Beginn so ausgesehen hatte, da sie sich furchtbar in Aragorn verliebt hatte, der sie aber enttäuschte. Jetzt war sie glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Sie hatte es verdient. Möge sie lange glücklich sein. Seinen Segen hatte sie.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg. Seine Gedanken trieben hin und her, er musste einfach immer an Legolas denken. Es ging nicht anders. Was in Valars Namen sollte er tun? Er war verzweifelt.  
Dann war er vor seinem Volk angekommen und musste diese Gedanken verdrängen. Alle hatten sich versammelt, um der Zeremonie bei zu wohnen. Auch Aragorn und Arwen, seine Schwester Eowyn mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann Faramir und die restlichen Gefährten waren da. Sein Blick glitt über die Menge, er sucht ein ihm vertrautes Gesicht, das er so sehr zu sehen wünschte. Er konnte Legolas nicht entdecken.  
'Dieser verfluchte Elb, er hat mich angelogen und ist einfach abgehauen.', dachte er bei sich.  
Sein Blick glitt zum Rand und plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Da war er. Sein Elb. Legolas. Er sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus. Er versuchte zu angestrengt, nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen. Dieses wunderbare Haar, das in der Sonne glänzte. Dieses perfekte und wunderschöne Gesicht. Er wandte den Blick ab, zu sehr schmerzte es ihn, Legolas zu betrachten. Doch immer wieder musste er kurz rüber sehen, ob der Elb auch noch da war. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
Aragorn hatte den Blick, mit dem Eomer alles absuchte genau gesehen. Er wusste auf wen dessen Blick fiel, als er so schmerzlich zusammen zuckte. Eomer wusste es also. Und scheinbar ging es ihm nicht anders, oder er war davon abgestoßen und erschrocken ihn noch hier zu sehen. Er beobachtete Eomer. Dieser schien nicht recht bei der Sache zu sein. Oft wanderte sein Blick zu dem unglücklich aussehenden Elb.  
Nun kam das Wichtigste. Eomer wurde von Gandalf, genau wie er selbst ein paar Tage zuvor, zum König gekrönt. Die Krone Rohans wurde auf sein Haupt gesetzt. Er wandte sich an sein Volk und sprach:  
"Ich, Eomer, König von Rohan, gelobe alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit dieses Land wieder aufblüht. Ich werde Euch, so weit es in meinen Kräften steht, ein starker und gleichzeitig gütiger König sein. Immer ein offenes Ohr für jeden meiner Untertanen zu haben." So ging das noch ein Weilchen weiter. Somit war Eomer offiziell König von Rohan. Eine Verpflichtung, die unumstößlich war. Aragorn hoffte, Eomer würde glücklich und lange regieren. Im Moment sah es aber eher so aus, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. Nun ging es zu dem anderen festlichen, aber um einiges lockereren Teil. Die Feier, bei der gelacht, getanzt, getrunken und gegessen wurde. Der neue König musste gebührend gefeiert werden.  
Während der ganzen Zeremonie traute sich Legolas nicht, den Blick vom Boden zu heben. Er konnte Eomer einfach nicht ansehen, zu sehr schmerzte es. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser ihn mit seinem Blick streifte. Er seufzte ganz leise.  
"Ach, gäbe es doch eine Hoffnung...", murmelte er sehr leise zu sich selbst.  
Endlich war die Krönung vorüber. Er würde sich so schnell wie möglich absetzen. Jetzt noch näher an ihn zu kommen, hätte er wirklich nicht überlebt.  
Sanft und vorsichtig legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er erstarrte, wandte den Kopf. Es war nur Aragorn. Er musste sich mehr konzentrieren, er bekam ja gar nichts mehr mit.  
" Mein Freund, ich sehe Schmerz und Pein in deinen Augen. Es ist Eomer, der Dich so leiden lässt? Ich habe doch Recht, oder?", fragte Aragorn.  
"Ich weiß, wie sehr Liebe wehtun kann, doch Eomer ist nun König und an seine Pflichten gebunden.", sagte Aragorn.  
"Ich weiß.", zischte der Elb. Er schlug die Hand seines Freundes von seiner Schulter.  
"Was soll dieses Gerede? Denkst Du wirklich ein lächerlicher Mensch könnte mich so berühren?", Legolas versuchte arrogant und kalt zu klingen. Es gelang ihm nicht so recht.  
"Sei nicht böse auf mich, ich möchte Dir Trost spenden, zu schmerzhaft kann ein unerfülltes Begehren sein.", erwiderte Aragorn, sich durch die Grobheit seines Freundes nicht abschrecken lassend.   
"Begehren? Ach, wenn es so einfach wäre.", flüsterte Legolas leise.  
Also doch, er hatte es befürchtet der Düsterwald Elbenprinz hatte sich verliebt. In einen Sterblichen, der noch dazu auserkoren war, niemals ihm gehören zu können.  
"Sag Legolas, mein Freund, weiß er davon?", fragte Aragorn. Legolas sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"H-hab ich das grade laut gesagt?", Panik war in seiner Stimme, die sich fast überschlug und einige Oktaven zu hoch quiekte.  
"Ja, das hast Du, zumindest so laut, dass ich Dich verstehen konnte.", lächelte Aragorn. "Schäme Dich nicht deswegen, Liebe macht vor gar nichts halt, nicht vor den Menschen, Elben, Zwergen und allen anderen Völkern, genauso wenig vor dem Geschlecht.", sagte Aragorn leise beruhigend zu Legolas.  
Dieser drehte sich nun vollends zu seinem Freund um, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Er sah einfach jämmerlich aus."  
Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, wie viel er mir bedeutet, ich habe mich unserer Leidenschaft hingegeben, aber nichts von meinen Gefühlen erzählt.", sagte er leise. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er ebenso empfindet. Es war was anderes. Einen Elben zu besitzen, wenn auch nicht vollständig und auch nur für eine Nacht, war wohl einfach zu verlockend." meinte Legolas leise. Aragorn sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Die Blicke mit denen er Dich bedachte waren zärtlich, voller Trauer und Sorge. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass es ihm um mehr ging, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass das nicht möglich sein wird.", sagte Aragorn einfach. Legolas sah ihn an.  
"Du, du meinst er leidet genauso wie ich?", fragte er ungläubig.  
"Ich habe den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, als er dich erblickte und die Verzweiflung am Anfang, als er dich nicht finden konnte. Ich denke, so merkwürdig es klingt, er hat an deinem Anblick Halt gesucht. Er brauchte Dich, um das hier zu überstehen.", meinte Aragorn.  
Legolas war verwirrt. Sollte Eomer tatsächlich mehr für ihn empfinden? Aber das war ja auch egal, es würde keine Zukunft für sie geben, egal wie es mit den Gefühlen aussah. Er sehnte sich danach Eomer zu berühren, seine Stimme zu hören und noch so vieles mehr.  
"Bitte richte ihm meine Wünsche für seine Zukunft aus", flüsterte Legolas mit brechender Stimme, "ich kann ihm nicht unter die Augen treten. Zu sehr schmerzt es mich in seine Nähe zu gelangen. Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen. Ich habe vor sein Glück ein wenig in meine Hände zu nehmen..."  
"Das hast Du doch schon lange getan, er scheint sich nach Dir zu sehnen.", sagte Aragorn leise.  
"W-Was?", stammelte Legolas und suchte Aragorns Blick.  
"So wie ich die Sache sehe, wärst Du seine Zukunft.", meinte Aragorn.  
"Das darf nicht sein, er würde für schwach angesehen und das wäre das Letzte, was ihm hilft. Er braucht eine Frau. Eine Frau, die ihm einen Stammhalter schenkt, mit der er glücklich werden kann.", sagte Legolas leise und mit tiefer Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
"Du willst WAS tun?" fragte Aragorn verdutzt. "Du liebst ihn und willst ihm eine Frau suchen? Bist Du noch bei Trost?", fragte der König Gondors entsetzt.  
"Das ist seine eigene Sache, da hast Du Dich nicht einzumischen.", meinte Aragorn schließlich. Legolas sah ihn völlig verzweifelt an.  
"Ich kann ihm keinen Stammhalter schenken, eine Zukunft gibt es für uns nicht. Bitte tu, um was ich Dich gebeten habe mein Freund. Bitte erfüll mir meinen Wunsch. Ich benötige einfach Deine Hilfe.", flehte der Elb leise.  
Aragorn stimmte auf Grund des völlig verzweifelten Zustandes seines Freundes zu, drehte sich um und reihte sich in die Schlange der Gratulanten ein. Legolas warf einen traurigen Blick hinter ihm her. Er hatte alles verloren. Alles was wichtig war. Jetzt konnte er nur versuchen zu helfen.  
Er drehte sich um und ging mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gebäude. Wenn er ihn schon verlieren musste, konnte er wenigstens jetzt in Ruhe seine Sachen packen und mitnehmen. Eine leise Hoffnung, dass Eomer kommen und ihn abhalten würde von seinem Vorhaben, stahl sich in seine Gedanken und sein Herz. Er wischte sie mit einer Handbewegung weg.  
Das war Irrsinn, er war bestimmt froh, wenn er endlich aus seiner Nähe verschwunden war. Er packte alles langsam zusammen, wobei immer wieder sein Blick durch zu viele Tränen getrübt wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Währenddessen hatte Aragorn Eomer Legolas' Wünsche ausgerichtet. Er sah die Enttäuschung in Eomers Augen.  
"Er musste schon gehen? Er konnte mir nicht einmal selbst seine Wünsche entgegen bringen? Ich hätte gedacht, das wäre ich ihm wert.", sagte Eomer leise. Aragorn sah ihn an, Eomer errötete.   
"Naja, nicht Wert sein, äh... Naja, Du weißt schon. Es gehört sich halt nicht.", begehrte er etwas verlegen und gleichzeitig auch ärgerlich auf.  
Aragorn beugte sich leicht zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
"Er wollte noch seine Sachen packen, vielleicht ist er ja noch da." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag in seinen Augen und auf seinen Lippen.  
"Was soll das denn heißen? Glaubst Du ich laufe irgendeinem Elben hinterher, der es nicht für nötig hält mir seine Wünsche selbst entgegen zu bringen?", erwiderte Eomer verwirrt und zornig.  
"Ich sah in Deinen Augen so Einiges, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn. Der Blick, den Du Legolas immer wieder zuwarfst sprach Bände. Glaub mir ich kenne mich aus. Auch ich liebe.", erwiderte Aragorn.  
"Liebe?", quiekte Eomer ein wenig zu hoch und zu laut. Doch scheinbar interessierte sich momentan keiner für ihre Unterhaltung.  
"Ja, Liebe. Ich habe sie oft gesehen, sie macht vor nichts Halt. Nicht vor Geschlechtern oder Kulturen. Du musst Dich Deiner Gefühle nicht schämen. Ich versteh es, nur Rohan dürfte damit seine Probleme haben.", meinte Aragorn. Eomer sah ihn völlig verdutzt an.  
"Du weißt es. Wie kann das denn sein?", sagte Eomer. Er dachte bei sich, wir waren doch wirklich sehr diskret und es geschah auch alles erst gestern. Zudem war nie die Rede von Liebe." Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht auf seine Lippen.  
"Liebe erkennt man, wenn man genug aufpasst und zudem konnte Legolas noch nie etwas besonders gut vor mir verbergen.", erwiderte Aragorn verschwörerisch.  
"Was meinst Du damit?", fragte Eomer erstaunt.  
"Na, die Liebe beruht ja wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit.", erklärte Aragorn dem verdutzten Eomer.  
Dieser erwiderte:" A-Aber, aber er ist ein Elb. Er wird niemanden wie mich lieben!"   
"Doch, genau das tut er meiner Meinung nach.", sagte Aragorn schlicht. Tränen traten in Eomers Augen, er blinzelte heftig, um sie zu vertreiben.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal so viel für jemanden empfinden könnte. Und dann ausgerechnet für einen Mann, einen unsterblichen ELBEN! Aber es gibt keine Hoffnung, nicht für uns.", seufzte Eomer leise und mit unendlicher Qual in der Stimme.  
"Und Du glaubst wirklich, er liebt mich? MICH?", fragte er mit ein wenig Hoffnung.  
"Du weißt jetzt Bescheid, er wird gehen und rechne nicht damit, dass er wieder kommt, zumindest nicht, wenn du ihn nicht aufhältst!", flüsterte der König Gondors leise zu Eomer.  
Dieser sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
"Aber, aber, a-aber, was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er völlig verwirrt.  
"Halte ihn auf, vielleicht findet ihr einen Weg. Es findet sich bestimmt eine Frau, die Dein Kind austragen würde, auch ohne Deine Liebe.", sagte Aragorn. Eomer sah ihn nun noch irritierter an.  
"Solche Vorschläge von einem König für einen König? Ich glaube nicht was ich da höre. Es wäre nicht Rechtens und das Kind wäre kein legitimer 'Stammhalter', bitte quäl mich nicht weiter, indem Du mir Hoffnung machst, die ist wirklich unangebracht."  
"Ich weiß, wie stark Liebe sein kann, wenn es der einzige Weg ist, dass Du nicht völlig unglücklich bleibst, ist es einer, über den nachzudenken es sich lohnt. Zudem könntest Du die Frau auch heiraten, dann wäre alles legitim und Legolas bliebe Dein Geheimnis.", erwiderte Aragorn so leise, dass Eomer nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er es sagte, oder er es nur hören wollte und sich einbildete.  
Er sah in die Runde, bemerkte die fortgeschrittene Stunde  
"Es wäre Wahnsinn und purer Selbstmord in diesen Tagen noch so spät aufzubrechen. Auch für einen kampferprobten Elben, wie Legolas einer ist.", sagte er leise zu Aragorn.  
"Ich werde sehen, ob ich ihn noch finden kann. Egal, ob es eine Zukunft gibt, oder nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass er in Gefahr gerät, nur weil er vor mir fliehen möchte, denn genau diesen Eindruck hast Du mir vermittelt. Mich wird hier wohl keiner vermissen. Danke für Deine Worte Aragorn.", sagte Eomer und stand auf, um Legolas zu suchen.  
"Du hast mich recht verstanden. Er möchte nicht, dass Du leidest und so will er Dir aus dem Weg gehen, er liebt Dich bestimmt, sonst würde er nicht so handeln, ich kenne ihn gut genug um das beurteilen zu können. Falls Dich doch jemand vermisst, sage ich, Du seiest zu Bett gegangen. Es wäre alles ein wenig viel gewesen. Keiner wird sich wundern.", sagte Aragorn leise zu ihm. Eomer dankte ihm und wandte sich zum gehen. Er eilte recht schnell aus dem Saal, um seinen geliebten Legolas zu suchen. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, ihn noch irgendwo anzutreffen.  
Doch als er im Zimmer von Legolas angekommen war, war dieses verlassen. Aller Mut verließ ihn, er setzte sich traurig auf das Bett, ein paar Tränen rannen seine Wange hinunter.  
Dann sprang er auf und rannte, so schnell seine Kleidung und das Schwert es zu ließen ins Freie. Er hatte einfach zu viel Angst, Legolas könnte etwas zustoßen. Im Freien angekommen sah er sich verzweifelt um und wollte schon aufgeben und wieder rein gehen, als er eine hochaufgeschossene fast hagere Gestalt, deren Haar silbern im Mondlicht glänzte am Rand des Waldes sah. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich auf die Gestalt zu, keuchte und rief leise unter abgehacktem Atmen Legolas Namen. Die Gestalt blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Eomer holte auf und war endlich bei seinem Geliebten angekommen.  
"Legolas!", kurzes heftiges Atmen, ein ringen um Luft.  
"Legolas, bitte, ich möchte mit Dir reden", keuchte Eomer, immer noch nach Luft schnappend. Er musste endlich wieder mehr für seine Kondition tun. Im Schwertkampf war er gut, aber laufen...  
Legolas sagte mit sehr gepresster Stimme, "Ich möchte aber nicht mit Dir reden. Ich muß gehen. Ich habe einen weiten Weg vor mir. Bitte lass mich in Ruhe meines Weges gehen."  
Eomer glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Er zögerte und legte dann sanft seine Hand auf Legolas Schulter. Der Elb fuhr zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.  
"Legolas, bitte, ich muß mit Dir reden. Geh nicht einfach so weg. Ich flehe dich an!", bettelte Eomer. "Bitte dreh Dich um zu mir, bitte tu mir diesen kleinen Gefallen." Eomer flehte. Legolas entfuhr ein gequälter Laut.  
"Wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehe, weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch die Kraft habe zu gehen.", erwiderte dieser.  
"Legolas, bitte... Ich möchte Dich so gern ansehen. Zudem bitte ich Dich von ganzem Herzen wenigstens bis morgen mit Deiner Abreise zu warten. Es ist in diesen Tagen noch nicht sicher des Nachts zu reisen."  
"Auch nicht für einen Elben", fügte Eomer hinzu. Legolas entfuhr wieder ein gequälter Laut.  
Er drehte sich ganz langsam um, senkte den Kopf und damit auch seinen Blick zu Boden.  
"Was willst Du denn von mir?", nuschelte er gepresst, die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet.  
"Bitte sieh mich an! Bitte! BITTE! SIEH MICH AN!" Eine kleine Pause.  
"Ich befehle es Dir wenn Du nicht gehorchst.", sagte Eomer so streng er konnte.  
"Du kannst mir nichts befehlen, ich bin zwar Gast in Deinem Königreich, aber ich bin keiner Deiner Untertanen.", erwiderte Legolas mit einer Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die Eomer fast das Herz brach. Eomer streckte die Hand aus, berührte Legolas am Kinn und versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Kopf auf Augenhöhe mit sich zu bringen. Der Elb wehrte sich und versteifte sich noch mehr.  
"Legolas..." Ein so sanftes Flüstern, liebevoll, zärtlich. Ein eisiger Schauer jagte über Legolas Rücken, ein Blitz ging durch seinen ganzen Körper. Diese Stimme versprach so viel. Doch nichts davon konnte sein. Durfte sein. Würde sein. Er litt Höllenqualen.  
'Warum zur Hölle habe ich nur so lange gebraucht um meine Sachen zu packen?', dachte er bei sich. Eine kleine boshafte Stimme meldete sich in seinem Kopf und sagte "Weil Du genau das hier wolltest. Sonst hätte Aragorn es ihm nicht sagen sollen". Er seufzte leise. Die Stimme hatte Recht. Verdammt. Er liebte diesen Menschen, Er wollte bei ihm sein und noch mal all die Wunder ihrer Liebe erfahren. Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf ein Stückchen, er wollte ihn so gern betrachten.   
"Legolas..." Nur ein Hauch, doch er drang tief in seine Seele ein.  
"Legolas, auch wenn Du mich nicht ansehen willst, bitte geh nicht heute Nacht. Es ist zu gefährlich." Ein wenig später fügte Eomer noch hinzu: "Niemanden würde ich gehen lassen. Und erst recht nicht Dich!"  
Der Elb litt wirklich. Er wollte sein Gegenüber ansehen. Ihn berühren, seine Lippen auf die seinen drücken. Ihn umarmen, ganz fest an sich ziehen, nicht mehr los lassen und ihn für immer spüren. Langsam hob er den Kopf ein wenig weiter.  
'Ich möchte ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe.', dachte er bei sich. 'Doch das würde es noch mehr verkomplizieren, ich bin nur einer von vielen für ihn. Ich würde mir nur selbst wehtun.' Legolas konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Langsam glitt sein Blick ein wenig höher. Er sah die Beine in der edlen eng anliegenden Hose. Sofort war er erregt. 'Toll, ich sehe seine Beine und kann mich schon kaum mehr beherrschen. Was soll ich dann erst machen, wenn ich ihn ganz ansehe?', dachte Legolas bei sich. Eomer hatte geduldig vor ihm gestanden. Er spürte, wie schwer es für Legolas war, sich zu einer Reaktion bewegen zu lassen.  
"Legolas..." Wieder diese so sanfte Stimme, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Eine leichte Berührung an seinem Kinn.  
"Bitte sieh mich an. Versprich mir doch wenigstens, dass Du nicht jetzt gehst. Dann lass ich Dich in Ruhe. Ich werde gehen und Du kannst ungestört in Deinem Zimmer die Nacht verbringen und morgen früh aufbrechen. Ich verspreche, ich werde Dich nicht belästigen oder sonst irgendwas.", sagte Eomer ganz leise. Ein wenig Hoffnung und eine menge Sorgen waren in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
"Also gut, ich gehe erst morgen Früh, wenn es Dir wirklich sooooo wichtig ist.", antwortete Legolas endlich.  
"Danke!" Das war alles was Eomer sagte. Er wandte sich zum gehen, wie er es versprochen hatte.  
Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm zurück, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Legolas..." ein fragender Hauch.  
"Ja, was ist denn noch?", erwiderte der Elb ein wenig genervt und verunsichert.  
"Legolas, ich... Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ..." Schweigen.   
"Dass was...?" fragte Legolas ein wenig neugierig.   
"Naja", sagte Eomer, er holte tief Luft. "Bitte sei nicht böse, aber, aber..."  
"Was denn aber...?", fragte der Düsterwaldelb mit Interesse. Ein leises Aufstöhnen. Legolas hob ein wenig irritiert seinen Blick noch ein Stückchen. Er war von dem was er sah geblendet. Es verschlug ihm einfach den Atem. Er konnte zwar immer noch nicht alles sehen, aber was er sah, ließ ihn erschaudern und sein Begehren noch mehr aufflackern.  
"Ich, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es Dir sagen soll.", meinte Eomer ein wenig verlegen. "Legolas..."  
"Ja, verdammt ich weiß wie ich heiße!", erwiderte der Elb ziemlich heftig. Eomer trat erschrocken über den Zorn in der Stimme seines Freundes einen Schritt zurück. Der Anblick für Legolas wurde ein wenig erträglicher.  
"Warum bist Du so zornig,... Geliebter?", fragte Eomer ein wenig verschüchtert.   
'Geliebter? Oh man, das wurde immer schlimmer.' Legolas wusste nicht mehr, wie er reagieren sollte.  
"Du sagst 100 Mal meinen Namen, versprichst mich zufrieden zu lassen und dann passiert nichts weiter. Was soll das denn?", fragte Legolas ein wenig ruhiger.  
"Ich wollte Dir nur etwas sagen, das mir wichtig ist, aber ich weiß nicht so recht wie.", antwortete Eomer dem Elben. Er betrachtete ihn.  
"Ich möchte Dich noch eine kleine Weile ansehen, wirst Du das überleben?", fragte Eomer. Der Elb nickte kurz und heftig. Er liebte es einfach von Eomer betrachtet zu werden. Unter dessen Blick wurde er langsam rot und seine Erregung wuchs noch mehr.  
Eine kleine Berührung Eomers, sie brachte Legolas fast ganz aus der Fassung. Ein ganz kleiner hin gehauchter Kuss auf seine dem Boden zugeneigte Stirn, eher schon auf seine Haare. Ein Kuss? Von Eomer? Hier? Jeder könnte sie sehen.  
'Was denkt er sich, was er für ein Spiel treibt?', fragte sich der Elb. Eomer trat einen Schritt zurück, Legolas hörte ein Seufzen.  
"Legolas..."  
"Ja..."   
"Legolas, ich liebe Dich!", sagte Eomer mit einem Mal fest. Vor Überraschung riss der Elb seinen Kopf in die Höhe und starrte Eomer mit offenem Mund an. Ich liebe Dich! Ich liebe Dich, Legolas! Diese Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Hatte er das gerade geträumt. Eomer konnte doch nicht wirklich gesagt haben... Nein, das war unmöglich.  
"Du siehst mich jetzt ja doch an.", sagte Eomer knapp. Legolas Gehirn war leer. Da war gar nichts, nur diese Worte "Ich liebe Dich. Legolas". Er bemerkte, wie er von Eomer verwundert angesehen wurde. Da erwachte er aus seiner Erstarrung und sah Eomer in seiner ganzen Pracht. Er war herrlich gekleidet. Die Hose betonte seine muskulösen Beine und auch unter der sehr edlen Tunika zeichneten sich die Muskeln deutlich ab. Er stöhnte leicht gequält und sehr leise. Er wollte ihn einfach nur noch berühren. Ihn umarmen und festhalten. Seine Haare glänzten im Mondlicht, sie waren nur ein wenig von der Krone gebändigt, die er immer noch trug. Ansonsten fielen sie in leichten Wellen locker und offen auf seine Schultern. Oh wie sehr wollte er seine Finger in den Haaren vergraben, Eomer näher ziehen und ihn küssen. Aber das ging doch nicht. Legolas, ich liebe Dich Hatte er das wirklich gesagt, oder war er einfach völlig überreizt? Er musste es riskieren. Er würde sich nie sicher sein, wenn er nicht reagierte. Entweder hatte er es gesagt und würde über die Antwort glücklich sein, oder er war ein Narr und würde von Eomer belächelt werden.  
Er räusperte sich heiser, leckte über seine inzwischen trockenen Lippen, sah Eomer an und stieß ein heiseres "Ich liebe Dich auch!" heraus.  
Eomer sah ihn ungläubig an. So ungefähr musste er vor wenigen Sekunden auch ausgesehen haben.   
"Meinst Du das ernst?", fragte Eomer zaghaft, als er sich ein wenig gefangen hatte. 'Hatte Aragorn also Recht?'  
"Was ist mit Dir? Habe ich mir das eingebildet, oder hast Du mir wirklich gesagt, dass Du mich liebst?", fragte der Elb den König ein wenig hoffnungsvoll. "Du machst Dir einen Spaß mit mir, oder etwa nicht? Du willst doch nur sicher gehen, dass ich nicht heute Abend noch losziehe.", meinte Legolas ein wenig ärgerlich.  
Eomer ging einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Ich habe das gemeint, wie ich es sagte.", erwiderte er. "Was ist mit Dir? Willst Du Dich über mich lustig machen? Ein Elb liebt doch niemals einen Menschen!", sagte Eomer zweifelnd.   
"Dieser Elb schon.", antwortete Legolas. Eomer machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und seine Lippen drückten sich auf die von Legolas. Der Elb war einfach zu verblüfft. Eomer meinte scheinbar wirklich was er sagte. Aber es durfte nicht sein. Wie konnte er ihn hier draußen küssen, wo jeder sie sehen konnte. Gleichzeitig fühlte sich Legolas, als wäre er im Himmel. Er spürte Eomers weiche, warme und volle Lippen auf seinen, er konnte nicht anders, er musste reagieren. Seine Hand fasste in Eomers Haare, drückte seinen Kopf vorsichtig und zärtlich ein wenig enger an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Seine Zunge stieß leicht gegen Eomers Lippen, der diese sofort öffnete um dem Elben Einlass zu gewähren. Dabei seufzte er leicht auf. Es war noch besser als beim ersten Mal, auch besser als letzte Nacht. Es war einfach, ja, einfach anders und besser. Er wusste nicht woran es lag. Vielleicht einfach an der Tatsache, dass Eomer ihn liebte und er Eomer. Das war mit nichts zu vergleichen.  
Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Kuss endete, aber er wurde sich wieder der Gefahr bewusst, ertappt zu werden. Das könnte schlimme Folgen für Eomer haben und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er ließ Eomer los und zog seine Zunge aus dessen Mund zurück, wo sie mit Eomers fast zu einer verschmolzen war. Eomer seufzte leicht enttäuscht. Als sich Legolas von Eomer ganz trennen wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein furchtbarer Schreck. Eine Stimme flüsterte, sie seien nicht genug auf der Hut.  
Beide erstarrten. In Legolas Kopf drehte sich alles. 'Das darf nicht wahr sein.', dachte er. 'Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Ertappt! Das kann doch nicht sein. Bitte nicht.'  
Eomer ging es nicht viel anders. Seine Gedanken jagten, sein ganzer Körper war von Glücksgefühlen durchströmt gewesen und jetzt das. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Er hatte alles verloren, nur weil er nicht an sich halten konnte, nicht warten konnte, bis sie von schützenden Mauern umgeben waren. Nein, er musste sich unbedingt hier an den Elb ran machen. Er war selbst Schuld.  
Langsam fiel die Lähmung von beiden ab. Sie drehten sich um, um den zu sehen, dem die Stimme gehörte. Ein leises Lachen erklang. Sehr grazil, perlend und hell. Das hörte sich sehr nach einer Frau an. Eine leicht spöttische Stimme sagte "Schau an, schau an, das versteht der König darunter, dass es ihm nicht gut geht und alles zu viel für ihn war. Ist wirklich interessant. Ich wusste doch, an der Geschichte war was faul."  
Beiden entfuhr ein leiser Schrei. "Arwen!"  
"Ja, ganz recht, ich bin das. Ich habe Euch schon eine Weile beobachtet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so unvorsichtig seid. So, Liebe nennt ihr es. Leidenschaft und Begehren habe ich gesehen, hoffen wir, dass es sich wirklich um Liebe handelt. Sie ist das Schönste und Reinste, was es auf dieser Welt gibt.", antwortete Arwen auf den erschrockenen Ausruf. "Mein Mann glaubt, er könnte mich zum Narren halten, aber ich habe gute Ohren." Arwen lächelte spitzbübisch. "Zudem war Euer Blickkontakt, bzw. der fehlende und Eure Reaktionen mehr als aufschlussreich. Aber keine Sorge, bei mir ist Euer Geheimnis genau so sicher wie bei Aragorn. Auch ich bin der Meinung, dass Liebe sich nicht kontrollieren oder bestimmen lässt. Seid ein wenig vorsichtiger, wer weiß, wer sonst noch alles davon erfährt!", sprach Arwen, zwinkerte den beiden Verblüfften zu und machte sich von dannen.  
"Ich glaube wir können ihr vertrauen", sagte Legolas, "auch wenn sie keine unsterbliche Elbin mehr ist würde sie uns nie verraten oder belügen."  
"Das hoffe ich", seufzte Eomer. "Kommst Du mit mir?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Legolas sah ihn an, nickte kurz und folgte ihm wie in Trance. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Eomer ihn bei sich haben wollte. Das war mehr als erbaulich.  
"Kommst Du zu mir ins Zimmer, Geliebter?", fragte Eomer leise und scheu. "Ich gehe vor, damit es nicht ganz so auffällt." Legolas konnte nur noch nicken, seine Stimme versagte. Seine Beine waren weich wie Gummi, er glaubte gleich hier umzufallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN EUCH ALLEN!**

Kapitel 4

Eomer verschwand im Gebäude. Legolas wartete eine Weile und wollte ihm dann folgen. Im Eingang begegnete ihm Aragorn, der ihn kurz aufhielt.  
"Ist alles ok bei Dir?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich. Ein Strahlen ging über das Gesicht des Elben. Er nickte hektisch und flüsterte: "Alles klar. Er hat mir gesagt, er würde mich lieben. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie das weiter gehen soll, aber ich habe wieder Hoffnung."  
"Das freut mich, mein Freund", sagte Aragorn, lächelte leicht und ging weiter. Ein leises "Vielen Dank, Aragorn" hörte er noch und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Er wünschte den Beiden das Beste.  
Legolas kam ungesehen und ungehindert an Eomers Zimmer an. Er klopfte leise und verstohlen, die Tür wurde aufgerissen, eine Hand ergriff ihn und zerrte ihn bestimmend in den Raum hinein. Er war recht verblüfft, doch ließ er es geschehen. Die Tür wurde hinter ihm wieder zugedrückt. Eomer drückte ihn gegen die Tür. Seine Lippen leuchteten auch hier im nur vom Mondschein erhellten Zimmer. Sie zogen Legolas magisch an. Sie waren so zärtlich und willig. Es war wunderschön ihn zu sehen und zu riechen. Er roch, ja, nach was eigentlich? Nach Stärke, Geschick, Krieger, Versuchung und ein wenig nach Keksen. Seine Haut war wunderbar warm, seine Gesten und Blicke versprachen so viel. Für Legolas gab es einfach nichts Aufregenderes als sein Gegenüber.  
Eomers Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Er öffnete die Lippen ein Stück, um seinen Geliebten zu empfangen. Dessen Zunge drang sanft in seinen Mund ein, spielte mit seiner Zunge, saugte leicht an ihr. Legolas glaubte gleich den Verstand und die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das war es was er wollte. Jeden Tag. Immer und immer und immer. Bis ans Ende seiner Tage.  
Er spürte die starken Muskeln unter der Tunika, er öffnete den Gürtel, der das Schwert hielt. Eomer war so ungeduldig gewesen und aufgeregt, dass er noch immer mit Krone und Schwert herumspazierte. Das Schwert hatte sich schon kurz schmerzhaft in den Oberschenkel des Elben gedrückt. Das Schwert wäre fast mit Poltern zu Boden gefallen. Er konnte es noch gerade festhalten. Leise lachend löste er sich von Eomer, indem er ihn bestimmt weg schob. Er legte das Schwert vorsichtig und geräuschlos ab. Nahm Eomers Gesicht in die Hände, küsste sanft seine Lippen und nahm ihm dann die Krone vom Kopf. Eomer war irritiert. Er hatte die Krone schon ganz vergessen. Legolas legte auch diese sehr sorgfältig ab, wand sich seinem Geliebten wieder zu und zog seinen Kopf erneut ein wenig näher. Er verflocht seine Finger mit den weichen warmen Haaren Eomers. Er stöhnte leicht.  
"Du riechst so gut. Deine Haare sind so weich und wundervoll. Genau so mag ich Dich!", sagte der Elb. Eomer lachte leise, streichelte Legolas Haare und sagte: "Deine sind viel schöner. Darf ich die Seitenzöpfe lösen?"  
"Wenn Du willst, wieso nicht, aber bitte sei vorsichtig.", antwortete Legolas.  
"Aber natürlich bin ich das, was denkst Du denn?" erwiderte der König leicht empört. Legolas wurde traurig.  
"Ich sag's ja nur, war nicht so gemeint.", flüsterte er.  
"Gut, vergessen wir das.", sagte Eomer. Eomer küsste Legolas vorsichtig und sehr zärtlich. Dann küsste er auch dessen Schläfen. Er begann die Zöpfe ganz vorsichtig zu öffnen.  
"Meleth-Nin...", sagte Legolas.  
"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Eomer.  
"Mein Geliebter.", antwortete Legolas.  
"Das hört sich gut an.", seufzte Eomer. Beide küssten sich, ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Jeder erforsche aufs zärtlichste die Mundhöhle des Anderen. Legolas schob seine Finger in Eomers Haar, zog ihn näher an sich, legte die andere Hand an seine Hüfte und zog ihn auch hier ganz nah an sich ran. Eomer war jetzt so nah, dass er Legolas Erektion spüren konnte. Das erregte auch ihn sehr. Sein eh schon erregtes Glied wurde noch ein wenig härter. Er drehte sich so, dass auch Legolas nun seine Erregung spüren konnte.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Legolas Lippen. Er war wie verzaubert. Er hatte das Gefühl eine heiße Welle der Lust würde ihn mitreißen, ihn sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung verlieren lassen. Er begehrte Eomer so sehr. Er wollte ihn niemals wieder loslassen. Es war einfach unmöglich. Er verlor alle Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er stöhnte, drückte sich an Eomer, versuchte sich an ihm zu reiben. Seine Hand krallte sich in Eomers Haare, die andere in dessen Seite. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, er konnte sich nur noch den Wellen seiner Lust hingeben.  
Eomer löste sich von ihm. Er spürte, dass Legolas völlig die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er lächelte.  
Das hatte er sich gewünscht, dass er Legolas um den Verstand bringen konnte. Genau das schien gerade zu passieren.  
Es war recht schwer sich aus Legolas Umklammerung zu befreien. Er hielt Eomer fest und wollte ihn nicht los lassen. Doch Eomer blieb bestimmt. Er befreite sich, löste die Zöpfe an den Schläfen nun endlich ganz, streichelte dabei sanft das Haar des Elben.  
Wie lang sie waren. Sie reichten bis zur Hüfte und waren wie flüssiges Silber im Mondlicht. Alles an ihm wollte den Elb spüren. Wollte ihn besitzen. Er streichelte Legolas vorsichtig, löste dessen Schnürung am Oberteil und zog es ihm schließlich ganz aus. Legolas ließ alles willenlos mit sich geschehen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ab und an stahl sich ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen.  
Er öffnete unvermittelt die Augen, sah Eomer an, und fing an diesen auszuziehen. Erst die Tunika, wobei er sanft über die Brust Eomers strich und sich über das leichte Zittern, das er dort spüren konnte freute. Dann kam diese wundervoll eng sitzende Hose. Eomer wäre fast gestürzt, als er vergaß vor der Hose die Stiefel auszuziehen. Legolas hielt ihn fest, half ihm aus Stiefeln und Hose. Sofort sah er die große Erregung des Menschen. Dessen Hände hingegen wanderten nun endlich zu Legolas Hose. Legolas zog schnell seine Stiefel aus und ließ sich willenlos die Hose von Eomer ausziehen. Seine Lippen fanden endlich wieder die von Eomer. Beide seufzten leicht vor Verlangen. Ihre Zungen verschmolzen wieder miteinander. Es war so schön und so zärtlich. Noch viel besser als gestern Nacht. Eomer zog den Elben mit zum Bett. Sie ließen sich darauf fallen und küssten einander weiter.  
Plötzlich klopfte es leicht an der Tür. Erschrocken sprang Legolas auf, sah sich gehetzt um, griff nach seinen Sachen und versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. Eomer warf die Tunika über und ging zur Tür.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Vor ihm stand einer seiner Diener.  
"Mein Herr, mein König, bitte verzeiht, dass ich Euch störe, wo es Euch doch nicht gut geht, aber Ihr müsst noch Euren Segen über Rohan und die neu geknüpfte Freundschaft mit Gondor sprechen. Dies duldet leider keinen Aufschub." Eomer fluchte leise.  
"Ich komme gleich, muß mich wieder anziehen." Er schloss die Tür, drehte sich zu Legolas um, der völlig panisch aus der nicht vorhandenen Wäsche guckte.  
"Warte hier auf mich, es dauert nicht lange.", flüsterte er dem Elben zu. Dieser nickte. Eomer zog sich schnell was über und eilte aus seinem Zimmer. Legolas hatte jetzt erstmal einen Moment Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was hier lief. Er wusste, dass er völlig die Kontrolle verloren hatte. In dem Moment hätte er alles getan für seinen Geliebten. Er wünschte sich sehr, dass er bald wieder kam. Gleichzeitig hatte er Angst das Bedürfnis und die Gelüste Eomers nicht erfüllen zu können. Nur einen kleinen Augenblick länger an der Tür, als er sich vergaß und der ganze Spaß wäre für ihn zu Ende gewesen. Fast wäre er schon gekommen. Das durfte ihm auf keinen Fall passieren. Eomer hatte schon mehr Männer gehabt. Er würde sich nicht lange mit ihm abgeben, wenn er ihn nicht befriedigte. Diese Gedanken stimmten ihn traurig. Er musste mit Eomer darüber reden. Er liebte ihn einfach zu sehr.  
Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, kam Eomer wieder ins Zimmer. Er sah ihn an.  
"Das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen.", seufzte er.  
"Ja, das ist es.", antwortete Legolas, wirkte etwas bedrückt.  
"Meleth-Nin, ich muß mit Dir reden.", sagte der Elb. Eomer, der sich gerade wieder ausgezogen hatte, sah ihn verblüfft an auf Grund seines ernsten Tonfalls.  
"Was hast Du, Du mein einzigartiger Elb?", fragte Eomer.  
"Es geht um grade.", antwortete der.  
"Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ich einen Segen sprechen muß, so was passiert nicht wieder.", meinte Eomer, der ihn falsch verstand.  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht.", sagte Legolas. "Es geht um etwas anderes. Du hattest schon relativ viele Männer, nicht wahr?", versicherte sich Legolas. Eomer stutze, bejahte aber die Frage.  
"Du hast also schon mehr Erfahrung.", stellte der Elb fest. "Ich bin auch nicht unwissend, aber habe ich bestimmt nicht soviel Erfahrung wie Du, trotz meines langen Lebens.", er lachte leise und irgendwie gepresst. "Zumindest mit Männern.", fügte er leise hinzu. Eomer sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.  
"Worauf willst Du hinaus? Es war noch nie so schön, wie mit Dir. Für niemanden habe ich so etwas empfunden.", sagte der Herr der Mark.  
"Vorhin habe ich völlig die Kontrolle über mich verloren.", begann Legolas stockend.  
"Das habe ich gemerkt.", schmunzelte Eomer. "Aber das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Du kannst mir wirklich vertrauen.", sagte Eomer.   
"Um das Vertrauen geht es mir auch nicht", erwiderte der Elb, "nur ein wenig länger und Du hättest keinen Spaß mehr mit mir gehabt." Er wurde rot bis zu seinen spitzen Ohren. Verlegen starrte er vor sich auf das Bettlaken. Wieso war gestern eigentlich alles so einfach und unkompliziert gewesen? Warum hatte er gestern eigentlich nicht halb so stark auf Eomer reagiert?  
Eomer kam langsam näher, setzte sich auf die Kante, legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Elben und sprach beruhigend mit leiser Stimme auf ihn ein: " Aber was wäre denn so schrecklich daran, dass Du aussiehst als hätte ich Dir gesagt, Du würdest mir nichts mehr bedeuten. Ich liebe Dich und wenn Dich das so erregt hat ist es doch schön für Dich.", meinte Der König der Mark liebevoll zu seinem Liebhaber.   
"A-aber stotterte dieser, wenn ich Dich nicht befriedigen kann und zu früh, viel zu früh dran bin, dann", er holte tief Luft, sah verzweifelt zu Eomer auf und fuhr fort, "dann hast Du auf mich irgendwann keine Lust mehr und suchst Dir jemand anderen." Eomer starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
"Wie kommst Du denn auf so etwas. Ich liebe Dich! Und wir finden schon vernünftig zueinander. Außerdem müsstest auch Du wissen, dass Du dazu nicht unbedingt erregt sein musst. Da brauchst Du Dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es gibt nichts, was bewirken könnte, dass ich Dich weniger begehre oder liebe als ich es jetzt tue.", stieß er heiser und zu Tränen gerührt hervor. Wie konnte dieses uralte Geschöpf nur so eine Furcht haben ihn, Eomer, zu verlieren. Nur weil er vielleicht ein wenig früh dran war. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist wirklich völliger Blödsinn. Und ich dachte, ich müsste Angst haben, dass Du meiner irgendwann überdrüssig wirst.", sagte Eomer voller Vertrauen. Legolas sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch.  
"Niemals würde ich Deiner überdrüssig. Ich liebe Dich. Vergiss das nicht. Bitte!", sagte der Elb verzweifelt. Er war allerdings auch ein wenig irritiert. Wollte Eomer denn immer nur ihn besitzen und nehmen. Sollte er nicht auch Eomer nehmen und ihn dadurch befriedigen? Aber darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. 'Es wird sich schon mit der Zeit alles ergeben.', dachte der Elb bei sich.  
"Das werde ich niemals vergessen", sagte Eomer zärtlich, "und hab keine Angst mehr, Dich gebe ich nie wieder her!"

Er küsste Legolas sehr zärtlich und dieser begann sich wieder zu entspannen. Er legte den Arm um Eomers Hüfte, zog leicht an ihm und ließ sich selbst mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück sinken. Eomer folgte ihm, da er ihn ja immer noch fest umklammert hielt. Er lag leicht auf Legolas und fing an, mit dem Mund alle möglichen Stellen von Legolas wundervoller alabasterfarbener perfekter Haut zu küssen. Seine Zunge glitt an seinem Hals entlang, neckte ihn, erst als er ein leises Stöhnen vernahm, wanderte er weiter. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge liebkosten die Brust und die Rippen von Legolas, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und seine Erregung war inzwischen wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe gewachsen. Er knabberte leicht an Legolas Brustwarzen, die wunderbar hart waren und sich einfach fantastisch anfühlten. Jede Berührung wurde von dem Elb mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt.  
Legolas war richtig erregt und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er von seiner süßen Qual erlöst würde, doch wollte er auch Eomer nicht enttäuschen. Er streichelte dessen Rücken und alles, was er noch so zwischen seine langen feinen Finger bekam. Eomer streichelte inzwischen seine Schenkelinnenseiten. Jede Berührung ließ eine Woge der Lust durch Legolas Körper strömen. Er reckte sich ihm entgegen, bettelte, dass er weiter machte und verdrehte vor Entzückung die Augen. Der Elb, der sonst so beherrscht war und nur äußerst selten eine Gefühlsregung zu erkenn gab, ließ sich einfach völlig fallen. Er vertraute Eomer und genoss dessen Liebkosungen einfach nur.  
Legolas musste sich schwer konzentrieren, nicht einfach zu kommen. Sein Glied war so hart und prall, dass er fast fürchtete bei der nächsten Berührung und sei sie noch so vorsichtig und gering, müsste er explodieren. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Eomer seine Lippen über seine Erregung stülpen würde, dass er mit der Zunge seine Eichel kitzeln würde und ihn mit seinen Lippen ganz umschloss. Doch er traute sich nicht, das dem König mitzuteilen. Zu viel Angst hatte er, er würde ihn abstoßen.  
Bisher wusste er nur davon, dass Celeborn dieses über alles liebte und nicht gerade viele Männer davon begeistert waren. Er hatte sich dieses Gefühl schon lange herbei gesehnt. Bisher war er nur genommen worden oder hatte selbst genommen, aber mit dem Mund verwöhnt zu werden, das blieb ein Traum.  
Immer wieder entfloh ein leises Stöhnen Legolas Lippen. Er spürte die Härte seines Gegenübers.   
"Meleth-Nin, bitte, hör auf, oder ich vergesse mich.", flüsterte der Elb.  
Eomer lachte leise, "Das möchte ich ja, verstehst Du denn nicht?"  
"Mein Herr," stöhnte der Elb.  
"Ah ja, jetzt bin ich also Dein Herr...", sagte der König verschmitzt. Langsam leckte Eomer Legolas Ohren bis hin zu der mehr als empfindlichen Spitze. Ein wesentlich lauteres Stöhnen entkam von den Lippen des Elben. Eomer streichelte ihn mit seiner Hand, er legte seine Hand vorsichtig, aber bestimmt um dessen erregtes Glied. Legolas stöhnte.   
"Bitte, erlöse mich.", flehte der Elb den König an.  
"Das will ich gerne tun, mein Liebling.", erwiderte der König mit rauer Stimme. Er griff etwas fester zu und bewegte seine Hand langsam rauf und runter, massierte die Eichel sanft mit den Fingerspitzen, während er den Stab selbst etwas härter bearbeitete. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich den Lippen des Elb, er versuchte das Glied Eomers zu erreichen, doch Eomer entwand sich ihm. Legolas zog etwas erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Luft.   
"Meleth-Nin, was ist mit Dir, warum soll ich Dich nicht berühren?", flüsterte der Elbenprinz leise.  
"Ich möchte, dass Du Dich ganz verlierst und um nichts anderes als um Dein Verlangen kümmerst. Zumindest heute.", sagte der neue König der Mark.  
"Ich hatte geglaubt Dich verloren zu haben und möchte Dir nun meine Freude mit einem Geschenk verdeutlichen, so wie gestern. Solltest Du danach noch meine Lust befriedigen wollen, so habe ich nichts dagegen.", erklärte er dem Elben.  
"Sag, gibt es etwas, dass Du dir wünschst?", flüsterte Eomer. Ein gehauchtes "Ja" musste schon fast erraten werden.  
"Geliebter, was ist es, was Du Dir wünschst?", fragte Eomer.  
Legolas sah ihn mit einem verschleierten Blick an: " Ich,... ich will Dich nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen, was Du nicht möchtest.", erklärte er stockend.  
"Was ist es denn, dass Du nicht wagst es auszusprechen?", fragte der neue Herrscher Rohans.  
Ein Stöhnen schlich sich wieder von Legolas Lippen. Diese rhythmische Bewegung von Eomers Hand an seinem edelsten Teil ließ ihn wirklich alles um sich herum vergessen. Seine alabasterfarbene Haut glänzte langsam vor Schweiß. Eomers Begierde auf den Elb brannte ebenso lichterloh in seiner Seele, doch heute wollte er den Elb in Verzückung bringen und erstmal nicht an sein eigenes Verlangen denken.  
"Was ist es?", drängte er den Prinzen der Düsterwaldelben leise.  
"Ich... " ein Stöhnen, so lustvoll und rein, dass Eomer das allein schon fast befriedigt hätte, erklang.  
"Ich habe Angst Dich abzustoßen. Ich möchte Dich und Deine Gefühle nicht verletzen.", sagte der Elb unter heftigem Atmen und Stöhnen. Sein Herz raste, Eomer konnte es fühlen. Alles an Legolas fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an. Er würde alles für ihn machen. Warum verstand der Elb das nicht?  
Es verwirrte ihn, seine Augen ruhten sanft auf dem sich windenden Körper. Was war es für ein erhebendes Gefühl so viel Macht über einen Elben zu besitzen. Doch das wollte er niemals ausnutzen. Er war mindestens genauso verrückt nach dem Elben wie dieser nach ihm. Ihm kam eine Idee. Er löste seine Hand von dessen Erregung und wanderte wieder zu den harten Brustwarzen, dem so flachen Bauch und dieser himmlisch weichen alabasterfarbenen Haut. Ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen drang über die Lippen seines Geliebten. Er lächelte leicht. Er würde schon sehen, das was er vorhatte, würde noch besser sein.  
Er küsste wieder mit sanften Lippen die Haut, ließ seine Zunge um den Bauchnabel kreisen und entlockte ihm wieder ein wohliges Stöhnen. Ein leises Betteln erreichte sein Ohr.  
"Bitte, nicht mehr. Hilf mir, ich halte das wirklich nicht aus."  
Er lächelte noch mehr, denn das was er vorhatte, würde den Elben hoffentlich noch mehr in Verzückung bringen.  
Langsam glitt seine Zunge ein Stückchen tiefer. Legolas sog scharf die Luft ein, sein Atem wurde noch schneller, er stöhnte vor Lust. Dann plötzlich wagte er nicht mehr zu atmen. Eomer hatte sich seine Hoden vorgenommen und leckte sie ganz zärtlich. Er war wie von Sinnen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, jede winzige Faser in seinem Körper war angespannt. Bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Er hoffte..., doch das durfte er nicht hoffen, wieso sollte er das von sich aus tun, er würde es bestimmt nicht billigen. Er sog noch mal sehr scharf die Luft ein. Dann hielt er sie an. Eomer hatte seinen Schaft geküsst. Wow! Das war ein Gefühl. Jetzt wanderte er doch tatsächlich ein Stückchen höher. Jedoch waren es eher kleine scheue Küsse. Kein Lecken, kein in den Mund nehmen, was er sich doch so sehr wünschte. Er schalt sich selbst.  
Legolas, Du bist ein Idiot. Warum hast Du es ihm nicht gesagt, er hat Dich doch gefragt. Diese Gelegenheit ergibt sich bestimmt nicht noch Mal. Er atmete sehr schwer. Es erregte ihn furchtbar. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, das Blut pochte in den Ohren, er hörte nur das Rauschen des Blutes, fühlte die Küsse seines Geliebten, vergrub seine schlanken Finger in dessen Haaren und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Ja, er wollte das. Er wollte das so sehr.  
All seine Elbensinne waren verschwunden, nur der Tastsinn funktionierte noch und hatte sich auf seine mittlere Körperregion beschränkt. Er stöhnte, er wand sich unter seinem Geliebten. Er wünschte er würde ihn endlich erlösen. Endlich etwas gegen das furchtbare Ziehen in seinen Lenden unternehmen. Er zuckte zusammen. Er hatte einen Kuss auf seine Eichel bekommen. Eomer, zog sich zurück, sah zu ihm hoch.   
"Gefällt Dir das nicht?", fragte er leise. Ein Stöhnen war seine einzige Antwort. Er wartete noch einen Moment. Legolas öffnete seine Augen, sah ihn wild und hungrig an.   
"Bitte mach das noch mal.", presste der Elb zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Eomer bewegte sich wieder in die richtige Richtung. Er fasste Legolas Erektion mit seiner Hand, zog die Vorhaut zurück und küsste die entblößte Eichel. Ein ziemlich lautes Stöhnen war sein Dank. Ein heftiges Zittern ergriff von Legolas Besitz. Eine Welle der Lust jagt die nächste. Er glaubte zu platzen. Mit einem Mal spürte er die vorsichtige Zunge Eomers an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Hätte er sich nicht furchtbar zusammengerissen und auf das noch Kommende gehofft, wäre er auf der Stelle explodiert. Ein kleiner Tropfen löste sich aus seiner Eichel. Ein noch lauteres Stöhnen löste sich aus seiner Kehle.  
"Das gefällt Dir wohl, Liebling!", neckte ihn der Andere. Er nickte heftig, zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er grade erlebte. Eomer verwöhnte ihn und er küsste ihn sogar da. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Jetzt leckte Eomer den ganzen Schaft ab, oooohhhh das war so gut. Endlich wusste er, was Celeborn so daran reizte.  
Er drängte sich etwas näher an Eomer. Sein Puls raste, er wollte berührt, geliebt und befreit werden. Langsam, ganz langsam leckte Eomer wieder seinen Stab. Diesmal glitt er bis auf die Eichel, umspielte sie zärtlich mit seiner Zunge. Ein unkontrollierbares Zucken befiel Legolas, er genoss es so sehr, er sehnte sich nach mehr. Er kam noch nicht, aber nur, weil er hoffte, dass da noch mehr folgen würde. Seine Hände waren immer noch in den Haaren verkrallt. Er lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, da er merkte, dass Eomer nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Er glaubte es einfach nicht. Dieser Mann, dieser König, den er liebte, den er für immer für sich verloren geglaubt hatte, tat so etwas mit ihm.  
Heiße Wellen der Lust durchzuckten ihn. Er wollte mehr. Soviel mehr. Er stöhnte. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. In seinen Gedanken schrie eine Stimme: "Nimm ihn in den Mund. Ganz!" Er wünschte es sich so sehr. Mit einem Mal spürte er, wie sein Glied fest umschlossen wurde, von einer weichen warmen feuchten Höhle in der etwas sehr Lebendiges und Flinkes mit ihm spielte, ihn neckte, genauso, wie es diese Zunge sonst mit seiner Zunge tat. Er war da, wo er hin wollte.  
Der Mund von Eomer bewegte sich rauf und runter, rauf und runter, seine Zunge spielte mit seiner Eichel. Er konnte ein sehr lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, er war zu erregt. Er spürte, dass er es nicht mehr verhindern konnte, er würde kommen, jetzt, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wie sehr er es auskosten wollte. Er stöhnte laut auf, er zuckte, heiße Wellen durchliefen seinen Körper, um sich in seiner Mitte zu sammeln und aus ihm raus zu brechen. Er warnte Eomer, dass er es nicht verhindern könne, er wollte dem Menschen die Gelegenheit geben sich zurück zu ziehen, um nicht die ganze Ladung abzubekommen. Das stellte er sich doch eher fies vor. Doch entweder hörte Eomer ihn nicht, oder es war ihm egal. Er blieb wo er war, die Lippen fest um den Stab gelegt, saugend, ziehend, manchmal leicht knabbernd. Er streckte sich ihm entgegen, er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er fing an sich zu bewegen, er stieß zu. Er stieß in Eomers Mund, immer und immer wieder. Er verlor jegliche Kontrolle und Selbstbeherrschung, das letzte noch so kleine Fünkchen Verstand setzte aus. Er explodierte in Eomers Mund, Welle um Welle ergoss er sich und genoss dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl.  
Das war tausendmal besser als gestern nur die Hände Eomers dort zu spüren, auch wenn die zweifelsfrei sehr geschickt waren.  
Irgendwann nahm Eomer seinen Mund von dem inzwischen doch recht erschlafften Glied des Elbenprinzen, sah in an und grinste.  
Er grinste, als ob Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fielen. Und der Geburtstag noch obendrein.  
"So, mein Elb, jetzt gehörst Du mir für alle Zeit.", flüsterte er leise und streichelte dabei Legolas Haar.   
'Was zum Balrog hatte er mit meinem Saft gemacht? Oh nein, er hat ihn doch tatsächlich geschluckt.', dachte der erschöpfte Elb. Eomer sah sehr vergnügt drein, vielleicht auch ein wenig erschöpft und müde, aber durchaus glücklich und zufrieden.  
"Möchtest Du mir nun helfen, oder nicht?", fragte er Legolas mit einem seltsamen Blick. Der dachte nur, dass Eomer ihm so viel gegeben hatte, da konnte und wollte er nicht nein sagen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sein Atem hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, sein Körper zuckte nicht mehr unkontrolliert. Seine Sinne setzten wieder ein und auch sein Verstand schaltete sich wieder ein. Was war das denn gewesen? Es war absolut umwerfend und der König hatte es ihm freiwillig gegeben, ohne Bitten oder Erklärungen. Er hatte den geheimsten Wunsch Legolas erraten. Er würde alles für den König tun, alles was dieser sich wünschen würde.  
"Würdest Du mich in dir aufnehmen?", fragte ihn der neue Herrscher der Rohirrim nun ganz leise und zärtlich. Legolas sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, legte den Kopf schief und antwortete:  
"Ja natürlich mein Liebling, Du kannst mit mir anstellen, was Du willst. Ich gehöre Dir. Benutze mich zu Deiner Befriedigung."  
Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, streckte die Hand nach Eomer aus und berührte ihn an der Wange.  
"Komm her!", flüsterte der Elb leise. Eomer kam zu ihm nach oben, ihre Gesichter befanden sich jetzt auf einer Höhe. Legolas nahm das Gesicht des Königs zärtlich in seine Hände.  
"Ich liebe Dich!", flüsterte er. Er küsste ihn ganz sanft, presste seine warmen Lippen auf die Eomers. Dieser reagierte ziemlich hungrig. Eomers Erektion drückte sich gegen ihn. Das fühlte sich einfach gut an. Er ließ den Herrscher los, drehte sich leicht, drückte ihn runter auf das Bett. Er wollte ihn vorher auch ein wenig streicheln und küssen, so wie die Nacht zuvor.  
Seine Lippen glitten langsam über den Hals Eomers, hinab zu den Schultern, weiter über die starke Brust, er leckte leicht die Brustwarzen, saugte an ihnen. Sein Geliebter stöhnte leise. Es gefiel ihm. Legolas knabberte jetzt ganz vorsichtig an den steifen Brustwarzen, er wurde mit einem neuen Stöhnen belohnt. Seine Hände glitten über den Körper, der jetzt so vor ihm lag, wie kurz zuvor noch er selbst vor Eomer. Eomer wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Er ließ seine Lippen weiter nach unten wandern. Über den flachen, muskulösen Bauch. Seine Zunge umkreiste den Bauchnabel, Eomers Stöhnen wurde lauter. Er glitt noch ein wenig tiefer, seine Hand umfasste das geschwollene Glied.   
Plötzlich zuckte Eomer, ein scharfes leises "Nein!" ertönte. Legolas war verdutzt.  
"Wieso denn nicht? Magst Du das jetzt nicht mehr? Ich wollte Dich doch nur berühren und erregen.", erwiderte der Elb verstört.  
"Du hast mich doch schon erregt.", meinte der Herrscher ein wenig unwirsch. "Ich muß zugeben, ich lasse mich so nicht gern anfassen. Ich war immer derjenige, der die Initiative innehatte. Ich nehme und besitze, nicht andersherum.", erklärte er dem verwirrten Legolas.  
"Auch meine Handlung an Dir war eher ungewohnter Natur, aber für Dich wollte ich es gern tun. Mich verlangte selbst danach.", fügte Eomer noch hinzu.  
'Aha, deswegen muß ich nicht mehr erregt sein, wenn ich ihn befriedigen soll. Ich soll ihm nur bereit stehen. Aber was war das gestern dann?', dachte der Elb ein wenig traurig. Es war doch schön, auch mal jemanden zu nehmen, aber wenn Eomer damit Probleme hatte, wollte er es lassen. Legolas zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.   
"Ok, wenn Du das nicht willst, ich dachte nur wir wären gleichgestellt." Der König meinte ein wenig Enttäuschung herauszuhören aus diesen Worten.  
Er sah Legolas an.  
"Bitte, sei nicht bös auf mich, das ist etwas, das ich noch nie getan habe. Vielleicht habe ich irgendwann genug Vertrauen zu Dir, dass auch dies möglich ist!", sagte Eomer zu Legolas.  
"Du, du vertraust mir nicht?", fragte der Elb ungläubig.   
"Natürlich vertraue ich Dir, aber das wäre ein großer Schritt für mich, bitte hab ein wenig Geduld mit mir. Ich wurde noch nie genommen. Magst Du es denn nicht, genommen zu werden?" Diese letzte Frage wurde von Eomer mit immer größer werdender Verzweiflung in der Stimme an den Elben gerichtet.  
"Doch, natürlich mag ich das. Ich tue alles für Dich. Ich liebe Dich doch. Aber...", entgegnete der Elb.  
"Aber was?", fragte der Herrscher nach.  
"Aber ich hatte gehofft, Dich auch mal so spüren zu dürfen. Aber wenn Du nicht willst, werde ich mich damit abfinden.", seufzte der Elb ein wenig. Er drückte Eomer seine Lippen auf den Mund.  
"Ich liebe Dich viel zu sehr, um mich deswegen mit Dir zu streiten, oder Dich zu verletzen", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr.  
Eomer nickte und war dankbar für das Verständnis, das Legolas für ihn aufbrachte.  
"Aber verrat mir, warum glaubst Du, dass ich Dich gleich nehmen will? Ich wollte Dich nur wie gestern küssen und streicheln.", hakte Legolas nach, der diese Frage einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwie hab ich das damit jetzt direkt in Verbindung gebracht. Für mich war es auch schon ungewohnt, mich liebkosen zu lassen. Wenn ich bei einem Mann lag, dann ging es um Sex, um Befriedigung, nicht um Gefühle und somit gab es auch keine Zärtlichkeiten. Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen.", erklärte der Rohirrim, streichelte seinem Geliebten über die weiche Wange.  
"Hast Du auch wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn ich Dich jetzt nehme?", fragte er dann noch. "Ich möchte nämlich auch nichts tun, was Dir nicht gefällt.", setzte er dann noch schnell hinterher.  
"Wir hätten ja keine andere Möglichkeit Dein Verlangen zu stillen, wenn ich Dich nicht berühren soll an diesen Stellen. Aber nein, nein, ich mag es sehr, wenn man mich nimmt. Wenn Du mich nehmen willst.", beeilte sich der Elb dem König zu versichern. Um seine Aussage zu untermauern, begab er sich in die Hündchenstellung.  
"Du kannst machen, was Du willst, ich bin für Dich bereit.", sagte Legolas leise.  
Eomer stöhnte, er richtete sich jetzt ganz auf, griff nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, in dem er duftendes Öl für genau solche Zwecke aufbewahrte. Er begab sich hinter den Elben, zog mit den Zähnen den Korken aus der Flasche, tröpfelte ein wenig Öl auf seine Finger, stellte das Fläschchen gut verkorkt wieder weg und streichelte den Elb mit den beölten Fingern an dessen Eingang. Vorsichtig steckte er einen Finger rein. Legolas zuckte ein wenig, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder.  
"Das war ein wenig kalt.", bemerkte er.   
"Das tut mir Leid, ich dachte, es wäre warm genug.", erwiderte Eomer. Sanft streichelte er mit der anderen Hand den Rücken des Elben. Er hauchte kleine Küsse auf seinen festen perfekten Hintern. Dann steckte er vorsichtig noch einen zweiten Finger hinein. Legolas stöhnte leise.  
"Tu ich Dir weh?", wollte der Herr der Mark erschrocken wissen. Er zog seine Finger wieder raus.  
"Nein, nein, das ist guuuuut... ", stöhnte der Elb leise.  
Eomer streichelte ihn ein wenig weiter. Küsste den wundervollen Rücken des Elben und drang wieder vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern ein. Ein neuerliches Stöhnen.  
Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, dass er Legolas nicht wehtat, sondern ihm Freude bereitete. Er bewegte seine Finger vorsichtig, weitete den Eingang ganz sanft. Dann steckte er noch einen dritten Finger hinein und weitete ihn ganz sanft weiter.  
Er hielt es selbst kaum mehr aus. Den Elben willig und in dieser Position vor sich zu haben, war einfach zu viel. Er konnte an nichts mehr denken. Er wollte ihn. Jetzt! Hier! Sofort! Er zog seine Finger raus, verteilte ein wenig von dem auf seinen Fingern verbliebenen Öl auf seinem steifen Stab und rückte näher an Legolas heran.  
"Bist Du bereit mein Liebling?", fragte er leise flüsternd.  
Ein stöhnendes "Ja" gelangte zu seinen Ohren. Er legte sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken des Elben, langsam näherte er sich der Öffnung, ergriff sein Glied und führte es an die Stelle, die er so gern erkunden wollte. Vorsichtig drückte er sich an ihn, drang ein ganz kleines Stück weit ein. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Der Elb war sehr eng, weich und warm. Eomers Verstand war wie leergefegt. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Adern, sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging schnell. Langsam drang er noch tiefer ein. Es ging so leicht. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Er wünschte, es würde nie wieder aufhören. Ein Stöhnen entfloh seinen Lippen. Seine Hand wanderte zu Legolas Hüfte, drückte sanft dagegen, zog ihn an sich. Auch Legolas stöhnte. Er schob sich ihm ein wenig entgegen.  
"Bitte nimm mich mein Herr! Ganz!", flehte der Elb leise.  
Er war berauscht von den Berührungen. Schon wieder war seine Lust geweckt. Wieder war er erregt und sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Seine Hand glitt zu seiner Erektion, umfasste sie und begann sie leicht zu massieren. Eomer drang endlich ganz in ihn ein. Legolas stöhnte ebenso wie Eomer.   
"Du fühlst Dich wundervoll an." Eomer fing an sich zu bewegen. Er stieß zu. Immer und immer wieder drang er an den Punkt vor, der Legolas vor Verlangen und Erregung keuchen ließ, der heiße Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagte. Eomers Hand glitt nach vorn, zog Legolas Hand von dessen Erregung weg, umfasste diese dann bestimmt und fing an sie im gleichen Rhythmus zu massieren, wie er in ihn eindrang. Legolas keuchte, stütze sich besser ab, um nicht durch die Bewegungen seines Geliebten umgeworfen zu werden. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, wohl noch nie. Nicht so.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, er wäre im Paradies angekommen. Es war so schön und richtig. Genau so sollte es sein. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen. König hin oder her. Er würde ihn um nichts in der Welt wieder gehen lassen. Er liebte diesen Menschen. Er wollte ihn für alle Zeiten.  
Eomer war zu Anfang mehr als vorsichtig gewesen, doch mit der Zeit konnte er sich kaum mehr beherrschen und stieß immer schneller und heftiger zu, jedoch immer so, dass er ihm auf keinen Fall wehtun würde.   
Legolas versuchte sich im selben Takt zu bewegen, er wollte ihn spüren, er wollte Erlösung.  
"Eomer, bitte, etwas fester. Bitte!", flehte der Elb den König an. Dieser erfüllte ihm den Wunsch nur zu gern. Jetzt konnte er sich eh kaum mehr beherrschen. Er spürte, wie eine riesige Welle der Lust durch seinen Körper strömte.  
Er stieß heftiger und schneller zu. Kurz dachte er daran, ob er dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Elben nicht vielleicht wehtäte, aber diese Gedanken vergaß er vor Erregung und Verzückung sehr bald wieder. Er keuchte, er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei, der aus Legolas Namen bestand, ergoss er sich tief in den Elben. Im selben Moment spürte er, dass auch dieser noch mal kam. Ein kurzer Laut: "Eomer!" und der Elb verspritze seinen Saft auf die weißen Laken. Eomer löste sich von ihm. Legte sich halb neben ihn. Küsste ihn. Streichelte sein Gesicht und flüsterte, es wäre noch niemals so schön für ihn gewesen. Der Elb sah ganz verlegen aus.  
"Was hast Du, Geliebter?", fragte Eomer verwundert.  
"Deine Laken...", war alles was Legolas von sich gab. Eomer sah es und lachte leise und sagte dann:  
"Ich habe Dich erregt. Das ist sehr gut zu wissen. Es muß Dir wohl Freude gemacht haben."   
"Natürlich hat es das, das hast Du doch gemerkt.", erwiderte der Elb ein wenig verlegen und mit ganz roten Ohren.   
"Keine Sorge, wir werden das schon verstecken können.", sagte Eomer, warf die Decke vom Bett und zog seinen Elb näher an sich heran.  
"Ich liebe Dich!", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
"Ich Dich auch.", erwiderte dieser.  
Eomer stand auf, Legolas sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Der König holte eine neue Decke, legte sich wieder neben ihn und deckte sie Beide zu. Er legte den Arm um Legolas, zog ihn näher, küsste ihn noch einmal und schloss dann die Augen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge des Elben, nuschelte ein "ich bin jetzt wirklich müde" und schlief ein. Legolas genoss die Nähe des Anderen, betrachtete ihn noch ein Weilchen, lauschte auf die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und schloss dann auch die Augen. Augenblicke später, war auch er eingeschlafen.  
(Kleine Anmerkung des Autors: die geschlossenen Augen Legolas deuten darauf hin, dass er Eomer vertraut, sonst schlafen Elben ja mit offenen Augen)

The End, or to be continued.


End file.
